Bass and Tremble
by Syc0ticEpis0de
Summary: ::Events are post FF8 and at the start of the Prison School manga:: Hachimitsu Academy is a strict all-girls school in Galbadia. When the Chairman announces co-education to improve relations with Garden, Squall becomes enrolled at this womanly paradise with an unlikely team of 4 guys. Stern lessons await... -Oneshot- Squall/Meiko M for lemon, language. Some Squall/Selphie
**Bass and Tremble
**

by

Syc0ticEpis0de

 **A/N:** I present this in two parts. Take that as you will.  
::Lemon Warning::

* * *

Part 1

* * *

Hachimitsu Private Academy. There was nothing else quite like it in all the Galbadian continent. It is a high-ranking boarding school for the upper-class, and was situated on the outskirts of the capital city of Deling. Home to many of Galbadia's social elite.

20 years ago, the late President Deling founded this school on the principles of order and tradition. Only the very best were allowed admittance. Only the most talented and most diligent. Only girls, that is.

Hachimitsu Academy would become known for three things:

One, being a traditional all-girls dormitory.

Two, producing the highest academic results in the entire region.

Three, having its very own **Prison**.

Stories about the stern policies within this school were legendary. You could easily find yourself slapped with a prison sentence for even the smallest infractions. It could be for weeks, months. During which you'd be subject to severe _educational rehabilitation._

The ones in charge were the Student Council, at least on the surface. There were rumors of a shadowy, _underground_ student body that were said to wield the true power. It was _they_ who had complete domain over the prison block.

It has been like this from the beginning.

However, the winds were different now. Age-old traditions were beginning to crack and blow away, and the entire nation was talking about it. Millions tuned in for the historic broadcast.

 _"-and here to give us more insight into the school's future, the newly appointed Board Chairman of Hachimitsu Academy himself!"_

 _The perky reporter swiveled her chair to greet him._

 _"Welcome!"_

 _"I am pleased to be here... TRULY!"_

 _The tall, greying man responded in a booming baritone._

Several years ago, this stern looking Chairman made a name for himself serving the Galbadian Republic. After the fall of Edea's rule, his influence within the nation's politics grew substantially. Many were saying he could be the next President of Galbadia.

 _"Now, Mr. Chairman,_ _Hachimitsu Academy has always been an all-girls establishment. In fact, even your seat's predecessor was female."_

 _He nodded and looked her deep in the eye._

 _The reporter blushes. "Ahem! Being the only man there, what sort of changes can we expect to see in terms of school policy?"_

 _The Chairman coolly stroked his mustache. "Hm, to start... One week from now, Hachimitsu Academy will begin collaborating with Balamb Garden on an outreach program. To further strengthen our alliance. With the war behind us, we must strive to build a strong, mutually beneficial relationship with our nation's youth in mind."_

 _"That certainly makes for a terrific first act."_

 _"In addition, we will also accept 5 student transfers for immediate enrollment."_

 _"Wow! So 5 lucky women-"_

 _"Men."_

 _Everyone in the studio fell silent. Did he just say what they think he did? 5_ _ **men**_ _? For the first time in the school's traditional history, the 1,016 female students were about to be joined by..._

 _"M-Men?"_

 _There was a gleam in the Chairman's eye as he faced the cameras._

 _"Yes. Hachimitsu Academy will become... CO-ED!"_

* * *

Balamb Garden, Headmaster Cid's Office

Cid Kramer switched off the monitor and leaned forward on his desk. "Well, there you have it. Thoughts?"

"This is unreal..."

Squall Leonhart didn't know what to say. He never expected an all girls school -with over a thousand enrolled- would allow five guys to attend so readily. It seemed like madness to have such a distorted male-to-female ratio. The chosen few would be outnumbered 200 to 1.

"Listen up, Squall. Next week is going to be big." Cid began in a serious tone. "There's going to be a lot of eyes on Hachimitsu Academy and Balamb Garden. We can't afford to botch this."

That much Squall understood. Garden's relations with Galbadia were somewhat tense after the war, despite having an official truce. What Squall didn't understand, however...

"Sir, how did this even come about? We're not exactly your typical school."

The Headmaster lifts one corner of his mouth. "Neither is Hachimitsu. Truth is, the Chairman you saw on T.V., he and I go way back. I wholeheartedly believe he is still a man of justice, one the people of Galbadia can truly rally behind. "

"You make it sound like he's running for president."

"Perceptive; the elections aren't far off. He has just as much to gain from this alliance as we do."

"Such as?"

"Indirectly putting Galbadia in Esthar's good graces. Squall, think about it... it's been more than 20 years since those two great nations have been in any diplomatic talks. This could change everything."

Esthar. The most technologically advanced country in the world. It was like stepping into another dimension when Squall and his team first went there. It was even more surprising to find that Laguna Loire, the man from the _Dream World,_ was now the President of Esthar. The truth eventually became clear that he was also Squall's father. No doubt Cid saw this as an opportunity, as did the Chairman.

"Hm." Squall leaned back in his seat. "Alright. How do we decide who goes?"

"I planned on leaving most of that up to you."

"Me?"

"Of course. You'll be the one leading."

"Wait a minute..."

Cid was grinning ear to ear. "I hereby appoint you ambassador to the lovely women of Hachimitsu Academy, from all us men."

"No."

"Great! Here are the details of your assignment." The Headmaster opened his desk drawer and pulled out some files. He was also rummaging for something else, going 'hmmm'. "That's strange. Now where did I-"

"I'm not doing it."

"Ah! Here it is." He slid another file across. It was labeled simply: _'U.S.C. Confidential'._ "Study each file carefully, especially this one. The Chairman went through a lot of trouble to prepare-"

"Sir!" The lion got up from his seat in protest. "I told you, I'm not doing this."

Cid went silent for a moment. Perhaps this was to be expected. The older man then brought his fingers together, like a therapist in session. "Why do you feel that way?"

Squall took a breath and calmly sat back down. "For starters, I'm not a student anymore. And this type of delicate assignment... it just doesn't suit me."

Cid drummed his fingertips and smiled faintly. "You and Selphie. You're a couple now, right?"

"...Yeah."

"And how are things going?"

"Sir?"

"Indulge me."

"I suppose things are alright."

"You 'suppose' they're 'alright'?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me the real reason why you won't go. If you said, 'Because I have a girlfriend, and she wouldn't appreciate the fact that I'd be surrounded by a sea of beautiful women on a daily basis', I'd buy it."

"Well... that, too."

"Also, if you told me, 'Because I'd miss having her in my arms and feeling her soft-"

"W-Whatever!" He huffed. "Look, I don't see how any of that matters."

"Oh but it does, my boy." Cid got up from his chair and started slowly pacing about, like a professor about to give an elaborate lecture in front of a class.

Squall sighed.

"You see, humans are always changing. Evolution and advancement, that is our specialty. We influence and are influenced by those around us. Thus, we as human beings simply cannot grow on our own. With me so far?"

"Hm."

"Hachimitsu Academy, in a sense, has been 'alone' for a very long time. What we have here is not only an opportunity to grow, but to learn. To achieve a higher understanding. Together!" Cid says this with closed fists. "And we'd pave the way for peaceful relations between two very old, powerful rivals. Just imagine that."

Squall twisted his lips bitterly. It was like he understood where the older man was coming from, yet stubbornly didn't want to accept it. "But why do I have to go?"

Cid had a huge grin on his face. "Who better than the one who saved the world?"

The lion palmed his hair tiredly.

"Now then, I trust we are on the same page?" Cid nudged the files.

To which Squall reluctantly accepts.

 _Whatever..._

"Excellent! I knew I could count on you. Now, I should mention that over 60% of the women in Hachimitsu oppose this new co-education policy."

"You don't say."

"I do. The Chairman is counting on us to change that. After all, it's his ass, too."

"Naturally, I'm told all of this after I've accepted."

"Now, now, people can change. Opinions can be changed. It is YOUR job to show them what good men can do. Might be a slow process, but then this transfer was never meant to be short-term."

"Another reason I don't like this idea." Squall was flipping through the files Cid handed him, reading up on some of the key features and faculty members. The founding of the school was particularly interesting.

"I admit, this won't be an easy task. Many of the girls there are likely grinding their axes as we speak. Not to mention you won't be seeing Selphie very often."

"I can still back out, you know."

"Please, don't..."

Then Squall finally laid eyes on it _._ Hachimitsu's **Prison**. Further reading on this section of the school was suspiciously vague. There was no mention of how or why this even existed in the first place, or why it was still being used. If he didn't feel good about going here before, he certainly didn't feel good about it now.

"Sir, this prison..."

"It's something, isn't it. Our old friend President Deling's brainchild."

"Hm."

"Listen, in those files I've included one labeled 'U.S.C.' It's heavily classified stuff. As I was saying before, the Chairman went through a lot of trouble to prepare this."

"He'd hand us confidential info like that?"

"Squall, who do you think came up with this plan in the first place?" Cid returns to his seat and takes off his glasses. "Ah, if you only knew how much the Chairman implored me to go along with this."

"Alright, so what is this 'U.S.C.'?"

"See for yourself."

Curious, Squall cracked open the file. What he saw inside was nothing short of extraordinary. Thorough dossiers of different club members and presidents. Photographs of the school and its Prison Block. A detailed map. The first thing that really caught his eye though, was this:

"'Official **U** nderground **S** tudent **C** ouncil Secret Guide Book'?"

 _Official or Underground... Which is it?_

Cid nodded. "Open it. Turn to page 12."

And so he did. There was a picture of a charming, vivacious blonde in proper uniform attire. She smiles brightly. Her hair was in a bob, looking like it could bounce from a single movement. If Selphie were a natural blonde, this is probably what she'd look like.

"Underground Student Council Secretary, Hana Midorikawa."

"Don't let her appearance fool you. She's a karate champ with a fiery temper. Now, turn to the next page."

And so he did. Squall couldn't believe it. The woman in this picture was built like an amazon. Tall, lovely, but with an expression of stone. Wore glasses. Kept her hair in a bun. Carried a horse whip. And she had these assertive, white breasts that threatened to rip through her uniform.

"Underground Student Council Vice President, Meiko Shiraki."

"Those girls..." Cid had to shake his collar to vent a little. He cursed being born decades too soon. "Anyhow, they're a kind of _secret police_ within the school."

"Seriously?"

"Those Underground Student Council types control the prison and enforce the rules. They'll be monitoring you and your team's every move like crows. Just waiting for an opportunity to put you in the slammer."

Squall studied the Vice President closer this time. She vaguely reminded him of Quistis, only with silver hair and plump, violent tits that almost snap at the buttons. Why, even her puny skirt didn't do much to cover up her thin, lacy-

"Squall? Next page, if you will?"

"Hm. What? Right."

The woman he saw on this page was something else entirely.

"Meet the President of the Underground Student Council."

Squall took her in and felt this strange sense of awe. He could only whisper the name, "Mari Kurihara..."

"They call her _The_ _Crow User._ 10th in the line of Presidents for the USC and by far the most cunning of the three girls. Mari is greatly renowned for her wealth, looks, and most importantly, her power over words. She's the very reason Hachimitsu doesn't favor co-education."

She had long, jet-black hair like Rinoa. Same build, too, but that's where the similarities end. Her eyes were narrow and proud. She had sharp, handsome features. No doubt she was very popular with the girls.

"Go and study your enemy, Squall Leonhart. I'm counting on you." Cid put his glasses back on and stood up from his seat. "Oh, one last thing. When you do get to Hachimitsu..."

Squall also got up. Files in hand. "Sir."

"Be a man."

He looked at the old man like he said something weird just now. "...Right."

" Dismissed."

* * *

 _One week later, the day of the transfer... _

The days pass quickly. It was a blur of final sessions in class, dates with Selphie in the town, and late nights spent in bed. When Squall left Cid's office with the details of his mission, the feeling hadn't really sunk in until today. He was really leaving Balamb. The mission was to last one full school year, and would end just after his 19th birthday. If everything went smoothly without any major incidents, more male students would be officially brought in to Hachimitsu Academy. A lot was riding on this.

"Heey." Selphie peeked into the bathroom where Squall was washing up. Although it looked more like he was staring pensively at the mirror.

"Hey."

"Are you ready for your big day?" The little brunette chirps, allowing herself in.

"Think I packed everything I'll need." Squall glanced at her in the mirror. "Why?"

"That's not what I meant, silly."

He sighed. "I didn't like this plan a week ago. I still don't."

"Cause you'll miss me?"

"Come on..."

"No, you come on!" Selphie forced him to turn and face her. "Admit it, you'll think about me. Lots."

Squall liked that about her, although he'd never openly admit that. He subconsciously pulled her close. "Whatever. I'll visit on the weekends."

"But Squaaall," she whined against his chest. "What about the rest of the days? I'll be so lonely..."

"You're not making this easier for me."

"Teehee! I'll be ok." She squeezes him as she says this. "Look, I know you're anxious about going to a school full of girls. Just be yourself and don't be a perv, 'kay?"

The lion had an annoyed expression that made the little brunette grin.

"Obviously I trust you! You know what I mean." Selphie leans on him. She could listen to and feel the strong beating of his heart.

"Yeah, I know."

"You're still coming to the annual Garden Festival, right? It's in 2 weeks."

Although the Garden Festival Committee wasn't run by Selphie anymore, she was still very involved as an 'advisor'. This was allowed because she was now an Instructor. In the past, the committee had been in dire straits due to the lack of members. Ever since the world was saved, Selphie's little club now had an astonishing 58 members.

"It's on a weekend, Selphie. I'll be there."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Selphie looked up again, raising her little finger. "Pinkie promise?"

There was his annoyed look again... but he caved and locked fingers with her all the same.

"Teehee!" Selphie raised herself up on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the lips. "Come on, don't wanna be late for your first day of school."

With that, the little brunette left with a spring in her step.

Squall wondered if he wouldn't feel it until after he left. That sinking feeling that comes only after it happens...  
How much he was going to miss her.

* * *

1,016 ladies.

5 guys.

Many of the school's faculty, student body, and alumni openly opposed this, but were overruled by the Chairman's reforms. Vinzer Deling had to be rolling in his grave. The first male students to attend were as follows:

 **Squall Leonhart-** 19 years old

Personality- Reserved

"Whatever."

When Squall was formulating a team, one man immediately came to mind. This particular individual's understanding of the fairer sex might come in handy. Needless to say, the man in question quickly and happily accepted without needing the full details of the mission.

 **Irvine Kinneas-** 19 years old

Personality- Outgoing

"Heh, guns and women are my specialty."

The next one was beyond Squall's control. Somehow, this individual found out Squall was looking for guys to form a 'team' and assumed it was to go on some action packed mission. After strongly urging Cid to be allowed on the team, he was counted in by virtue of passion. Then the details came...

 **Zell Dincht-** 18 years old

Personality- Loud

"What?! Oh c'mon!"

These last two individuals came as a package deal of sorts. Turns out they were in danger of being kicked out for poor scores in academics, so a deal was struck. Pass the year without messing this up, and become official SeeD. They accepted with much reluctance.

 **Seifer Almasy-** 20 years old

Personality- Volatile

"Don't get the wrong idea, puberty boy."

 **Raijin-** 20 years old

Personality- Ditz

"It's like, now or never, or somethin', ya know?"

Fujin just sighed.

 _On the train ride to Galbadia..._

Once everyone secured their belongings for the long ride to Hachimitsu Academy, Squall assembles everyone where they wouldn't be disturbed. In this room, the team leader begins the final briefing of the mission. A detailed map was even laid out on a table for visual reference.

"It's pretty straight forward in terms of scale and architecture," Squall began. " So listen up."

Seifer paced about restlessly.

While Irvine, Zell, and Raijin were huddled around the table with their team leader.

"This main school building has all the facilities you'd expect: classrooms, computer rooms, libraries." He circled this section with a marker. "And you'll find the dorms right by these buildings here..."

"This place is freakin' huge, man." Zell chimed.

"Ain't much bigger than Galbadia Garden." Irvine clicked his tongue thoughtfully. "It's just like them to make everything spacious for the ladies, heheh."

Raijin was staring at the prison section of the map. He gulped.

"Look right here," Squall called their attention. "This place is situated between green expanses, a forest, and a sports area. Aside from the city of Deling, this school is virtually solitary."

"Gaah!" Seifer was getting impatient. "Just tell us about the damn prison already. What the hell is that all about?"

Everyone else seemed to agree with that sentiment. They weren't given much specifics prior to accepting this assignment.

"Fine." The lion sighed, deciding to skip this part.

It was more or less how Cid talked it over with Squall. The prison block was discussed using the photographs in Squall's mobile device. They were shown the 'Underground Student Council Secret Guide Book'. They talked about the rules and the policies you needed to watch out for, and went over each individual member of the USC in greater detail.

"Squall, partner, c'mere."

"Irvine, please let go of me."

"I just wanna thank you for taking me along! I'm just, I'm so gosh darned happy!" He sniffled.

"Duuude..." Zell was drooling over USC Secretary, Hana. She had this bookish, artsy appeal that struck all the right chords with him.

Seifer didn't 'check out' girls very often, but his eyes were glued to these USC. Mari Kurihara in particular. "Hn."

"I-I feel kinda funny, ya know?" Raijin was beet red. The USC Vice Prez, Meiko, looked like she could kick his ass. Splendidly.

Somehow the briefing only seemed to raise more questions rather than answer them. Mostly, they kept asking things like: What kinds of guys are these girls into? Does co-ed apply to the bathing areas? Do the girls wear bloomers for sports? Where can a guy practice his sword skills in this joint?

Squall didn't like this at all. Was no one concerned about the absurd prison system? "Guys..."

They then started to speculate who could get a girl first, although it was mostly a pissing contest between Irvine and Seifer.

"Shoot, reckon I could get any one of these fine young ladies eatin' outta the palm of my hand."

"Dream on, pretty boy. They'd just mistake you for one of them!"

"Care to make a wager, Seify?"

"You're on, assface."

The two shook on it. Hard.

"Guys!" Squall finally cut in. Compared to before, he wasn't feeling as confident about this particular team. Just why the hell did he agree to bring Seifer along? And Irvine was more of a womanizer than anything. Zell wasn't even supposed to be here. Raijin... was just being Raijin.

The big guy was staring and huffing at the picture of the Vice Prez.

 _Damn it all._

 _"_ Listen, I'm only going to say this once. We're not here to enjoy ourselves."

Zell had this slim hope of meeting a nice girl, but that went out the window fast. He slumped.

Irvine lifted a brow. He was about to live at a school full of women, how was he not going to enjoy himself?

Seifer folded his arms. At least he could agree about the enjoyment bit.

Raijin kept staring at Meiko.

"Nothing you've ever done before compares to this mission." Squall looked at each of them with a critical eye. Even the way he stood was like he was Commander of Balamb Garden all over again. "When we get there, I expect each and every one of you to follow my lead. Got that?"

The guys glance at one another.

Squall remembered how he felt when he left Cid's office that day. It was the same feeling as earlier today when he said his farewells to Balamb and Selphie. It probably wouldn't sink in for them just yet, but these guys were entering the eye of the storm. Neither would truly understand it until after they've been completely engulfed by it.

* * *

Part 2

* * *

Hachimitsu Academy, Auditorium

An entrance ceremony is held for all the new students. Several members of faculty would give individual speeches and set the tone for the school's first semester.

Everyone on Squall's team knew what to expect. They were told what they'd be getting into. The exact statistic in which they'd be outnumbered. How nothing they've ever done before would compare to this feeling of isolation. Only now, when each man was finally seated, could they truly take in their surroundings. That's when the reality of their situation finally hit home. To actually witness _it_ with their own eyes was something out of this world.

 _Is this school really..._

Squall's eyes shifted about. He couldn't see any of the guys within this maelstrom of women. What he did see was that every female around him wore the appropriate school uniform. The men also wore the 'appropriate' school uniform, but they must've stuck out like sore thumbs because these were the first male designs.

... _is it really co-ed?_

Compared to Balamb Garden, the mood in the air was so different here. It was a shock to the senses. They were so used to the presence of other men and women, that having only the feminine aspect created this sense of unease. Were the girls staring at them at all? Were they whispering behind their backs? Surely the presence of men was equally shocking to them, but it was so hard to tell when every girl looked and acted natural.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 _Several days later, at the School Cafeteria... _

Each guy had a lot of dreams about this place. The reality was, they were truly outnumbered by beautiful and cute girls of all varieties. Tall, petite. Thick, slender. It was just painful that absolutely NO girl wanted anything to do with them. It was a blow to team morale.

At least the school uniforms were a god send. Whenever a cute girl leaned over, you could always glimpse her panties. Lunch time was best time to scope them out. Sometimes they were pure white. Sometimes they were striped. Other times you'd get the very rare lace underwear. Irvine was a master sniper when he spotted them, much to the delight of Zell and Raijin. The sight of panties clinging to a perky, heart shaped butt made this transfer more than worth it.

"Sheesh, just look at 'em." Seifer was sitting across from Squall at the boys' table, munching on sweet bread. "Bunch of degenerates."

Squall glanced further down the table where the other guys were. They weren't even being discreet about checking out the girls in the cafeteria, but it didn't seem like they were being noticed. Rather, the girls didn't seem to care. They just continued frolicking, giggling, and breaking bread together. Like playful sprites in a garden.

"Whatever. As long as no one causes trouble." At least the food here was good, Squall thought.

Seifer looks at him with derision. "Listen to yourself. Are you actually fond of this? Do you enjoy being a constant sausage fest in a school full of broads?"

Squall sighed.

"And another thing, why the hell do we all have to share a room? It's bad enough we're practically forced to spend every day with each other. Stupid, lousy..."

"Would you guys shush!" Irvine turned to the two buzzkills of the group. "We're tryin' to concentrate here. At least join in if you're gonna talk." He looked different without his trademark hat. His long hair wasn't even in its usual pony tail.

"Yo, why DON'T you dudes join in?" Zell didn't understand why they'd want to waste time with things like food and stuff.

"Which girl we on?" Raijin tugs on the sniper's sleeve. "I get mixed up sometimes, ya know?"

"Tch, you idiots." Seifer stuffed the rest of the bread in his mouth and chewed grumpily. "Like we haff time fo that."

"You fellas are missin' out." Irvine smirked. "Today's breast and panty shots are a step up from yesterday. Swim team is truly the best team."

"Damn it..." Squall was glad he was almost done eating.

One would think that as world famous SeeD of Balamb Garden, their situation wouldn't be so dire. It turns out the upper echelons of society didn't much care for who they were. The girls didn't regard them with disgust or approval. They simply didn't regard them at all, in class or out.

Irvine, the man who should've been the most experienced of the group, failed at every attempt to make contact with the women. By no means was he a bad looking guy. He used every trick in the book, but nothing worked.

Even Zell tried his hand at it, and all he did was ask for the time. Girls could be cruel sometimes...

Raijin was just content with staring at big tits and round asses from afar.

Seifer was like Squall in that neither have attempted speaking to a girl just yet. They kept mostly to themselves in this respect.

"You still strikin' out these days, pretty boy?" Seifer taunts with a crooked grin. "What happened to all that big talk from before, eh?"

"Ya got bread crumbs all over your face, Seify." Irvine tossed his hair confidently. "Unlike you, I'm at least swingin'. You'll see, 50 strikes and a home run is still a home run."

"Heh, well I don't swing carelessly. Just you wait and see when I make my big move."

"I'd prefer if neither of you made any 'moves.'" Squall chided.

"Dude. DUDE!" Zell yanked on the sniper's blazer. He just spotted one of the swim club girls bending over to tie her shoe. The vision of pink and white polka dots was nothing less than stellar.

Panties stretched tight against a sun-kissed butt.

"Shoot! Wasted too much of my precious lunch period on yous!"

"Yeah! Ya know?"

With that, the happy trio go back to enjoying the feminine wonders of Galbadia's upper class.

"Fuckin' pervs." Seifer huffed... but he decided to take a quick glance at the polka dots. Just to see what the fuss was about. "Hn."

And the lunch period drags on.

* * *

Squall had quietly slipped out of the cafeteria to go for a walk. It was the only way to keep sane these days. The school itself was interesting enough to explore.

 _In an empty hallway..._

The sun shone pleasantly through the window panes of the hall. He could look out toward the sports area and below from here. Quite a few girls gathered around that spot, passing the time without a care of the male presence in their school. It was almost as though Squall and his team didn't exist, like they were purposely going out of their way to ignore them. It was unnerving.

What's more, Squall and his group had yet to see (or hear about) any of the USC members. He was expecting to be approached by one of them already. And so far, he failed to find any office where the USC might base themselves. The regular Student Council had their office on the map. Why didn't they?

 _I suppose that would the defeat purpose of 'Underground'._

 _In a quiet staircase..._

It was almost that time to start reporting to his next class. With plenty to think about, he had no idea what awaited him at the very bottom of those stairs.

"Hey! Be careful!" A female student called out.

"!"

Squall froze at the sound of her voice. He looked down and saw that he was about to step on some cards. It looked like...

 _Triple Triad?_

The young brunette sighs in relief, one hand daintily over the swell of her chest. "Haah, that was a close one."

 _Is that really Triple Triad?_

Of all the things he had seen since coming to this school, this was by far the most incredible. Never did he expect to a see an upper-class girl with a set of playing cards.

"Sorry. Are those yours?" Squall was quite the duelist himself, having played the hell out of Triple Triad during his travels. He even took his cards everywhere he went.

"Eh?" The girl looks up at him for the first time.

She had soft, kind features reminiscent of Ellone. There was also certain grace about her, something you could spot just from the way she was sitting.

"Well, it's because..." Squall decided to go for it, and whipped _it_ out.

The girl's eyes lit with wonder when she saw his impressive deck. "That's- Wow! You're a duelist, too?"

"Yeah."

"What are we waiting for? Let's play!"

And so they did, in strange turn of events. It was the most relaxed he'd been since arriving to this strict school. He had to wonder why this girl was spending her free time here, though. She didn't strike him as a loner. As their duel concludes...

 _ **Ifrit**_ flips _**Cactuar**_ from the left, 6 beating 3.

 _ **You win!**_

The girl squeals happily despite losing the duel. She was just stoked to get a game going. "Your cards are so cool! Where did you get them?"

"Heh." Squall felt proud after receiving her praise. "Found some of them in places you wouldn't believe."

"No kidding. I bet you found _**Ifrit**_ in like, a fire cave or something."

"Actually..."

Squall talked briefly about the time he fought the actual _Ifrit_ in the Fire Cavern on Balamb. The female student became interested and asked more questions, intrigued. All those days of being isolated out by the other girls seemed to fade from memory.

"Honestly," he continued. "I'm surprised anyone plays in Hachimitsu."

The brunette smiled wryly at him. "Same. Just make sure you don't get caught with them."

 ** _Rrrrrrrriiiiing!_**

The bell rang. There was only 5 minutes left till the next class.

"Oh my gosh! I totally lost track of time." With that, the female duelist gathers up her things.

Squall did likewise with a slight feeling of disappointment. Enjoying yourself really did make time fly.

Just as the girl was about to make a dash, she stopped and turned. Flashing him a toothy grin. "My name's Chiyo, by the way. Chiyo Kurihara. What's yours?"

 _...Kurihara?_

He managed to keep a straight face upon hearing her family name. "Squall. Squall Leonhart."

"Hehe, I'll see you around, Squall Leonhart. Let's play again!"

And just like that, Squall is left to his thoughts in a quiet staircase.

 _H_ _er last name. Could Chiyo be related to Mari? Damn, I didn't even ask what she meant about not getting caught with this._

Squall put his deck away as he ponders, and from the very top of the staircase came the sound of a whip striking into flesh.

 _TSHH!_

Squall's survival instincts flare at the hostile sound. He looks up to see where it came from.

The glasses on this woman catch the glare from the sunlight, making them glint. Like a lioness sizing up a kill, she calls out.

"You there."

Surprise was written on his features. This was...

 **USC Vice President** , **Meiko Shiraki-** 18 years old

Personality- Stern

"Squall Leonhart." The silver haired woman says with contempt and begins descending the flight of stairs, nice and slow. Her high heels strike the hard steps like a judge's gavel in a courtroom. "Did I hear that correctly?"

From Squall's view down below, he could see up the Vice Prez's skirt. He had to look away when he caught a brief glimpse of her black g-string. That uniform skirt did very little to contain her bountiful hips. It was very distracting.

 _What's with this woman?_

"You must be the USC Vice President." Squall answered coolly.

"Hooh? What else do you know?"

"I know that you, Mari Kurihara, Hana Midorikawa, enforce the school policies."

"Interesting. What else?"

Meiko now stood facing the lion, looking down on him even now. The Vice Prez was several inches taller than him, but may as well been sitting atop a mountain with her level of disdain.

"Also that... you're..."

Something else was distracting him now.

Her pale cleavage was in full view, unrestricted by the top half of her blouse's buttons. He could see the matching bra to her g-string, barely containing those corpulent breasts as they heave with every breath she took. It didn't help that she gripped that stiff, erect whip right in front of those fleshy globes.

"You will look me in the eye when I ask you a question!"

 _TSSH!_

"!"

Meiko whipped him. She actually whipped him. Maybe he had that coming, but it was also her fault. Didn't she realize her uniform was far too inefficient for such womanly volume?

"Enough of this song and dance," she spat. "Relinquish your cards and give me the name of the female student just now. "

"My cards?"

"Triple Triad is contraband, foolish man."

"That's..." Squall was dumbfounded. He could've sworn he memorized the rules. "No, that's not-"

"As Vice President of the Underground Student Council, I am authorized to conduct a frisk search if you fail to comply."

"Wait, you can't-"

 _TSHH!_

He couldn't believe it. The killing intent radiating from this woman was severe. This was the first he felt anything like it.

"Do you know the punishment for bringing such trash to this place of learning?" Meiko begins to circle him. Looking up and down. "I promise you won't like it."

Cid's words echoed in the back of Squall's mind.

 _"They'll be scrutinizing you and your team's every move like crows. Just waiting for an opportunity to put you in the slammer."_

"You will come with me. Now." Her words dripped acid when she held up a clean pair of steel handcuffs.

"You can't be serious..."

Meiko cuffed Squall with his hands behind his back, then she pushes him to a hesitant stride. Thankfully none of the girls saw him being taken under 'arrest' like this. The sounds of girls hustling to their classes only grew more distant with each step he was made to take. There was no helping it by this point. He was officially late to class. That alone was enough to potentially land him in the school's prison.

"Move."

And so he did.

 _In an empty cleaning room..._

The busty Vice President forces Squall against the wall, face first. Everything she did in leading him to this point made him feel powerless. A large part of the reason was simply the way she looked, like she was using her own sexuality as a weapon. To perhaps throw him off guard or mess with his mind.

It was working.

Squall grunts. Her raw strength was uncanny. He was certain she was physically stronger without him being equipped with a _Guardian Force_. The sudden realization had his adrenaline spike and made him struggle.

"Be still!" Meiko bares her pearly teeth as he fought in vain. "I'm going to search you, and I expect you to give up the name of that girl you dueled. Understand?"

The lion could feel her soft, massive breasts against him. His breath hitched in his throat at the wondrously warm sensation at his back. "...Do you plan on interrogating me?"

"Do you plan on resisting? I can make you squeal like a pig."

"Nngh. Look, I don't know that girl's name! What do you want from me?"

Meiko had one powerful arm locked behind him, preventing him from fighting back. Her other free hand, the one still holding the whip, started exploring him.

"What do I want?"

The Vice Prez scoffed as she patted down the front of his taut body, looking for his _big deck_ of cards. Her hand movements were agonizingly slow and left chills wherever she touched. It was obvious she had done this sort of thing before and seemed to know her way around the human body.

"Where are you touching? Stop! Kh!" Squall's face was shoved against the wall again.

"Give me the name of the female student! I'll not say it again."

Once Meiko moved toward his groin, he started feeling this intense warmth down there. All the slow frisking, coupled with her violent breasts being mashed into him, was coaxing a shameful _hard on_. He couldn't stop the blood from flowing.

 _Selphie... Damn it!_

The Vice Prez stops once she comes across something very hard in his pants. This must be it, she thought to herself.

"You bastard," she says with a bitter twist of her lips. "Hiding contraband in a place like that?" She began unbuttoning his school uniform pants, adding, "Have you no shame?"

If she only knew.

"Wait, that's not..!"

"It's no use. After I confiscate your _deck_ -"

"Stop!"

"Be still!"

 _Ziip!_

And like a hungry caged animal being released from its confines, Squall's hardened cock sprang forth for both to see. He wanted to die. Because there was almost zero privacy in this school, and because he hadn't been with Selphie for several days, he was all pent up. Starved, almost. Being surrounded by lovely women didn't help. He thought he could keep focused solely on the mission and keep tabs on the guys, but he was still a man.

In the end just a lowly, primitive, human man.

Meiko Shiraki discovered this firsthand when her fingers wrapped tightly around that hard dick. This... was no deck. She leaned over him to look down at the warm, pulsing thing in her hand. Her eyes wide with disbelief. Several beads of sweat began to form on her, sticking to her like dew.

Squall could feel the soft, tickling fall of Meiko's bangs on his neck. The warmth of her breath over his skin. Now, and especially right now, did he vividly recall Cid's last words of advice.

 _"Be a man."_

With a soft sigh, he allows himself this brief sense of abandon. A tall, buxom woman was grabbing his dick. It was surreal. Under her soft, warm touch did he come alive.

"You... You bastard!" Meiko releases his manly rod and throws him to the ground in a violent fit.

Squall lands on his back with a grunt. There was no way of breaking his fall due to being hand-cuffed. A lesser being would've been out cold.

The Vice Prez spits on his manhood as it remained defiantly hard. "I should kill you! How can you be- Why would you be-"

"Because of you." The lion uttered through bared teeth.

Surprise twisted her lovely stone features, making her look more feminine. "What did you say?"

Squall knew how to attack her now. If she could use her sexuality as a weapon, so could he. Of course he hadn't forgotten Selphie, but this was a battle he couldn't afford to lose. He couldn't allow Meiko to have Chiyo's name. He had to avoid being sentenced to prison. The only way to come out of this on top was to bring her down with him. Coerce her.

"Look at you, Vice President." Squall stared unabashedly at her bountiful tits. "Is my reaction to your body that surprising? And your frisk search... what the hell do you expect?"

"Tch!" Meiko squeezed her whip. The initial shock of seeing his dick was nothing compared to her flared temper right now.

"And don't get me started on your skirt. You think that's enough to conceal those curves?"

The Vice Prez cracks her knuckles. She starts slowly moving around him as he continued taunting her. He didn't even flinch or bat an eye when she stepped her high heels down beside his head.

"You think I am ashamed of my body, Squall Leonhart?"

The view from here was unlike anything he had ever envisioned. He had a front row seat looking directly up The Vice Prez's skirt. Her white butt was like a pristine peach. The g-string utterly pointless in leaving anything to the imagination. If Squall tilted his head, he could see her looking down on him from beyond her mountainous cleavage.

Meiko removes her blazer and lets it fall to the side, further allowing her breasts to spill out. "I am proud."

Squall wasn't sure what she was planning on doing, but the sight of her glamorous body was stimulating. He was like steel. He had to try pushing her a little further if this gambit was to work.

"You don't even care how it makes me react? Look at what you've caused."

Meiko narrows her eyes, deathly opposed to letting him look down on her from his position. "You'll find out soon how little you truly are."

"You think you can intimidate me with your-"

Squall's view is suddenly blocked by her round, amazon ass.

"Mmn!"

The Vice President seriously just sat on top of his face. She plants her muscular legs on each side of him. There's nothing Squall could do about it since he was handcuffed. Both his mouth and nose are engulfed in her crotch and he finds it difficult to breathe.

Squall's muffled protests were like sweet music to Meiko's ears.

"I am proud of this body. I would never hide out of shame!"

Her plump hips felt unbelievably soft and hot against his face. The lion could already feel himself beginning to lose the battle. For a moment, he even wanted to succumb. The complete shock of being sat on was gone, slowly being replaced by something else entirely. He wanted to taste her. And he almost could with her wet, covered crotch being thrust into his mouth like he was being force fed. His sense of smell, touch, and taste, were all being assaulted by the raw sensation of her groin.

"Mn!"

A cruel, husky laugh escapes the amazon's lips.

She begins rubbing her crotch against Squall's face with contempt, her hips bucking smoothly to a rhythm. A mix of perfume and the naughty scent that comes naturally from her pussy, tickles his nostrils. The womanly pheromones contained within make his dick throb and shake in response.

"Even in this depraved state, you have the nerve to remain hard? It is you who should be ashamed."

Meiko presses her crotch even harder against his face. The area covering her slit is forced into his mouth, making her black g-string wet with Squall's saliva. His nose is stuck further up her rosy butt, making his head spin. It all comes together as a drug that brings his hard cock closer to release. That she could come close to achieving that without laying a finger was embarrassing to him.

"You don't even deserve to be punished. I should kill you here and now "

Squall couldn't take it. His voice was continuously muffled whenever he tried to speak. It was so bad that he couldn't tell if he was moaning or protesting.

TSHH!

The sound of her cracking the whip made the lion flinch. Not wanting to dirty her hands by touching his filthy, erect cock, the Vice Prez lightly whips the side of his engorged shaft as punishment. The sight of his dick rocking back and forth made her sneer.

"How worthless. To think a mighty SeeD could stoop so low as to enjoy this."

It was unlike anything he'd ever felt. The soft blows to his dick were nothing at first, but as she kept striking the same spot over, and over, and over again, he was really starting to feel it. It didn't help that with his pent up, lustful state of mind he was associating that pain with the intense pleasure of being smothered by her voluptuous ass.

Electrical pulses shoot from Squall's manhood to the rest of his body as Meiko continued whipping him into shape. The precum making her whip slap wetly against that bruised, veiny shaft.

Squall stopped trying to speak. Every sound coming from him was now sweet and tame with defeat. The lion couldn't even remember how long ago he had surrendered to her deadly, gyrating curves.

"Do you understand now?" She hisses. "You are beneath me. You belong right where you are!"

Squall's hips lift in response, as though he were both agreeing and trying to cum.

Meiko saw how receptive he had become under her tortuous ministrations, and it was more than a little satisfying. He had shown such resistance before that it was giving her a wicked rush to completely dominate.

 **"** You want to release your filthy seed, is that it? Permission..."

She tosses her whip and boldly grabs hold of his hungry cock.

"...Granted!"

The Vice President squeezes Squall's steely rod and starts stroking up and down, from base to tip. Her thumb brushing over him smeared his precum like lube. It made him dig his mouth further into her crotch to completely drown his sanity and soul in her wetness.

"Ah!" The Vice Prez felt a chilling shock run up her spine. That was the first time she felt something other than disdain for him. Her silk lips open again and more soft sounds escape her. With each lift and fall of her hips, her breasts bounce and slap against each other. "You...!"

He groaned into her, recklessly assaulting the fabric of her g-string with his tongue. The sensation of her warm hands roughly jerking him was too much, and he was set off like fireworks.

"Release it... Release it, you bastard!"

Like a coiled spring, his hard dick pumps out rope after rope of thick cum in the air and onto the Vice Prez's heaving tits. Several days worth just spilling out like a fountain on her, covering her hand and nearly reaching her face. Her lips twist devilishly as she watches him spurt. Her hand completely focused on wrenching him of every drop.

"...So much from so little." Meiko mutters once Squall settled down, defeated. She raised her cum soaked hand and inhaled deeply, curious about this substance of man. She even stuck her tongue out for a taste. "Mm, now then."

Squall was grateful once she lifted her plump hips. He was out of breath, a hot mess. He couldn't even begin to think straight. His mind and body were in a state of blissful oblivion.

Meiko glares at him and adjusts her glasses. "You are my prisoner from now on, Squall Leonhart. Never forget this feeling."

The words were heard very clearly and understood, but the feelings would not sink in for him yet. Just like everything else before, the realization of what just happened would simply come after. Only once he emerged from this dark, sweet nothingness.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N:** This was really unexpected for me. Read all the current Prison School, and because I'm still doing TTK, this sort of happened. Just kept writing and writing and this was the end result. Christ. I'm done for now. Thanks for reading.


End file.
